Life Changes
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Kristine Furillo dropped off of the face of the earth when she was 18, so what happens when she surprises everyone by coming back ten years later, a lot has changed, many have married, people have grown and backstabbing will take place as love rekindles.
1. Chapter 1

**------------------------------------------------------- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wildfire, I do however own Adriel, Cayden, Milan, Karyn, Silk and Mayor Florence and other characters you don't recognize…oh and I own this story! Yay!**

**AN: FOR THOSE WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE THE OTHER WILDFIRE STORIES, SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG, I SORT OF LOST INTEREST IN WILDFIRE FOR A WHILE BUT, I HAVE REGAINED MY LOVE FOR IT AND NOW I'M WRITING NEW CHAPTERS OR FINISHING THE ONE'S I'M STARTING…LOVE TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**TEN YEARS AFTER KRIS DISAPEARS**

What happens when ten years after Kristine Furillo drops off of the face of the earth, she comes back to the Fremont and it's not only to visit Raintree, it's to live. My, my and this happens on the eve of Matt's wedding too!?, And, hold on…is, that Junior and his WIFE?, By the way what's up with the ring on Kris' finger and whose the kid?, Read to find out……

_**Info:**_

_Kris, Junior, Matt, Karyn, Milan and Cayden are all Twenty-eight._

_Dani is Twenty-seven and her boyfriend is Thirty-one. _

_Todd is Twenty-three _

_Little Adriel Noah Dennison is nine._

_Jean, Ken and Pablo are about late forties maybe Forty-eight or Forty-nine_

_Other characters will be introduced and the info of the new character will be probably in the beginning of the chapters._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

**Raintree, Friday October 19, 2015**

Just coming out of a blue GMC Yukon with a horse trailer attached to the back, a brown haired woman of no more than 5'7 with her hair pulled back into a bun, sunglasses on the top of her head, some jeans and a dark brown leather jacket stood next to and a blond haired man of about 6'2, jeans and a white polo shirt seemed to be arguing quietly just outside of a large farm.

"I don't get why you accepted this promotion, we just left our whole lives behind Cayden" the blond man starred at her before going toward the horse trailer where two horses where extremely upset at being kept inside for hours.

"You know what Kris, you're the one that told me to take the promotion, I know you didn't expect for us to move back to your old town but sweetie, we have to stay until I get another promotion. As for leaving our lives behind, we have Adri and the horses, we have each other, that's all we need" he explained as he unlocked the trailer before turning back to her "Besides, it will be fun to see your old friends and employers, wont it?" he asked his wife

"No" she replied

"Kris, I know you haven't gone a day without thinking of these people"

"Cayden, I left because I thought it was the best thing to do, and I don't want to be here"

"What is wrong with you!?" he asked "you left the only people you ever considered a stable family, they probably think you're dead Kris, what is so fucking wrong about them finding out that you are OK and them getting to see you?"

"Cayden, it's not just that" she said "It's about-"

"I know what it's about" he said roughly and locked the door again

"Why did you close it again?" she asked

"We don't even now if they have two extra stables- don't try to change the fucking subject. You married me Kris, and from what I know we love each other, unless your feelings have changed-"

"How could you ever doubt me?" she asked

"Then what is the problem with seeing Adriel's father again?" he said ignoring her

"The problem is…that he doesn't even know that he has a son!"

"What do you want me to do!?" he yelled "You told me to take the promotion and didn't even bother to ask where we where moving until two days before, it's not my fault that you fucked up by not telling the kids father, it's also not my fault that you left your real family" he said pissed off

Kris saw red as she stepped toward her husband and struggled as her voice shook with every word "So it's that 'Kid' now?, he is your son! Even if you didn't father him, anyone can fuck somebody else and get pregnant but not just anyone can be a father and you know damn well that he will always be your kid" she told him

"That's not the point"

"Then what the hell is the point!?" she yelled

"The point is, that you left the person you loved back then, making them think you were dead, leaving them out of your life, forever. Now what am I going to do when he finds out I'm not his real father?, you left that kid out of a life that he could love. Just like my mom did to me" he told her and started walking toward the main stable house that was a bit bigger than the others.

"Cayden!" she called out, he held up his hands before continuing to walk.

"Fuck" she cursed and leaned against her car.

-----------------------------------------

**INSIDE THE STABLES**

-----------------------------------------

Cayden went up to the front desk of what seemed to be an office disguised as a stable house, where a man was typing on the computer and talked to a woman.

"Dani can you just shut up, I'm trying to fix this" the older man said

"Don't tell me to shut up, you're the one that lost all the names, dumb ass"

"I'm not the one that didn't save it" he retorted

Before an argument broke out Cayden cleared his throat and two heads turned toward him.

"Hi, I'm Cayden Dennison, I just moved here and um just wondering if you have stables open?"

"Dennison?" the man asked and turned to the brunette who turned to Cayden

"Aren't you the doctor that won that prize for being-"

"Youngest and most advanced doctor in the country, yes, just got a promotion for head of Fremont Hospital, but, I'm really in a rush, so, do you have stables free?" he asked again

"Um, let's see" the man said as he pushed some buttons on the laptop on the side of the computer "Fortunately, we do" he told Cayden "Full name?"

"Cayden Princeton Dennison" he answered and cringed

"Name of the horse?"

"actually it's two horses"

"OK, name of the horses?" he asked

"Silk and Flame" he answered and both of them looked at him shocked

"Flame?" Junior said as he typed the information in "I haven't heard that name, since well, just this girl" he said

"Just a girl?" Cayden asked unbelievingly

"Yeah, she um was a friend, left about ten years ago" Dani told him and the man snorted

"Friend? Dani you hated her"

"Junior, she saved my life" she told him before her phone went off and she left them standing in the office

"Is that your wife?" he asked Junior

"Gross, no that's my sister, but anyway right Flame, long time ago"

"He's our family's pride and joy, other than my son of course"

"Son?, man you seem about my age"

"It's complicated, man"

"Alright well, all I need now is a place to reach you and how long are you planning to keep them here?" Junior asked

"As long as we're in Fremont"

"Alright well for each week it's five hundred each horse so a thousand"

Cayden took out his wallet and bought out ten hundreds and handed them to Junior who typed on his laptop and walked toward a back room, he came back with a receipt and handed it to Cayden.

"Number where I can reach you?"

"775-087-0096"

"Alright man, well, you can come by anytime to see the horses or if you need anything, I'm here or Dani always seems to be around"

"Pleasure doing business with you"

"you too, oh and the names Junior"

"See you around" the blond called out

"Yeah, see you" Junior called back

----------------------------------------------------

**AT THE DENNISON HOME**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Kris hung up the last shirt in the walk in closet at her new Fremont house. She looked around at the room, it was beautiful, the king sized bed stood against the wall opposite the door, in front was a beautiful cherry wood floors and drawer with a large mirror centered in the middle, the walls where a pale blue, the silver bed lamps where placed upon cherry wood bedside tables their frosty glass casting a lovely glow over the room. She closed the closet doors and jumped onto the chocolate duvet bed covers and spread out.

It had been ten years since she had last been in Fremont, California. In those ten years there wasn't a day that went by that she hadn't thought about all the people she had left behind. Kris sat up and looked out of the big balcony window and onto Fremont. She had become pregnant with Adriel but didn't find out until she was in Silver Springs, Nevada. Kris worked as a waitress and later worked in one of the Sam's Club's of the area winning about ten dollars an hour which was a fair amount. A few months after Adriel Noah came into the world and getting back to her job Kris met Cayden P. Dennison, they went out for a year before deciding to marry. Cayden hasn't legally adopted Adriel yet but you could say it isn't even needed. Adriel doesn't know that Cayden isn't his real father but sometimes he gave the slightest hint that he did as he called Cayden, well Cayden instead of daddy. After marrying Cayden, her life turned upside down, he bought two horses for them, one remarkably being Flame, Wildfire's offspring, which had seemed to be unbelievable, when she asked how, he just answered her with a kiss, then she saw the other horse and her jaw dropped, it was beautiful and covered in white, with one large spot around it's eye being black. They had a happy marriage until a year ago when they had been talking of Adriel's real father, the arguing started then and now and then they made up but still the fighting came back. Both of them hid the arguments from Adriel. About two weeks ago, Cayden was offered a promotion to being head of a hospital in California after he had won the youngest and most advanced doctor in the country prize. They had discussed it and not knowing that he had been offered a job in Fremont, Kris told him to take it, so for the next week they packed up and the next their things where shipped off and just yesterday she had thought of asking where exactly they where moving to and that's when the bomb dropped…their relocation was Fremont, California and just twenty minutes away from Raintree ranch and twenty-five minutes away from Davis' farms or what use to be Davis farms, she had heard that they relocated. Still, now that she was here she didn't know how to face them. What would they say?

She turned her head toward the small alarm clock on the bedside table that now read seven thirty, and decided she should take a bath to get dressed for the dinner they had to go to.

Thirty minutes later Kris came out of the room and walked to the mirror. She had on a black zips dress with the hemline at her mid thigh exposing her long tan legs, and the dress clung to her curves that she had began to have after having Adriel. Her hair was pulled up into a classic pony tail but with a lift at the front and her chandelier emerald gold earrings went well with her pear shaped emerald necklace with diamond accents set in gold. She held a simple black clutch in her hands. Her feet where in opened toed pumps.

"You look beautiful" she heard someone say from behind her and turned to see Cayden and Adriel standing in their black suits.

"Yeah mommy, you look pretty" the youngest said and starred at his mom

"Thank you baby, you too look very handsome" she told them and smiled "now, would you two kindly escort me to the car?" she asked and slipped her arm through her husband's and her took her son's hand after putting on a small black trench coat . The family walked toward their garage where three cars where parked. The other two had been bought there last week. One of them was Kris' Cadillac Escalade, one being the GMC for the horses benefit and the other was Cayden's Mercedes-Benz where they went to functions and parties with and what Cayden went to work in.

Silence filled the car as they sped off toward the dinner party.

"Where is this thing anyway?" she asked

"It's just twenty or so minutes from here, this mansion or something, I forgot who owns it but they offered to host the party, apparently the owners are close friends with the mayor" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye before looking into the rear-view mirror and saw Adriel looking a little sad as he watched the trees go by.

"What's wrong buddy?"

The nine year old looked up at the rear-view and met his fathers eye "I miss Silk and Flame, I miss my friends" he said

"Baby, you'll see Silk and Flame tomorrow and we can still go visit our old friends and grandma May, aunt Jessie and uncle Jack" Kris turned in her seat, referring to Cayden's mother, sister and half-brother "Besides now we'll be closer to uncle Jace" referring to her half-brother. Her mother Barb Furillo was in a center for drug addicts and had not seen Adriel since he was five.

The nine year old lowered turned his head to the window, Kris reached over to brush his brown hair out of his beautiful hazel eyes and stroked his cheek. "It'll be OK sweetie" she assured him before turning to the road. They were headed up a road she knew all to well and her head craned as they passed the 'Welcome To Raintree Ranch' sign and next came what use to be the Davis farm and mansion, the house looked so isolated and unappealing that she had to turn away.

Soon they headed up a long driveway and parked on a piece of land which looked like a parking lot or sort of a garage. The three got out and walked to the front of the gigantic mansion where classical music could be heard coming from inside. She took Adriel's hand and they rang the doorbell only having to wait a second before a maid answered the door and revealed a long staircase and a hallway which they assumed lead to the mansion's ballroom. The fairly young maid took her coat and walked them toward a set of doors all the way down the hallway. Her hands pressed down on the handle of the doors and they opened into the ballroom where it seemed many people where talking, dancing or drinking at the rented bar.

They where greeted immediately by a man with a light beard and slightly graying hair.

"Mr. Dennison!, I'm glad you could make it" he extended his hand out and Cayden met him half way

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Florence" he said before turning to Kris and Adriel "This is my wife Kristine Dennison and our son Adriel Noah Dennison, Kris meet the mayor Mr. Gale Florence" he introduced and Kris shook hands with the man.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dennison"

"Pleasure's all mine" she replied and stopped even thinking as a group at the bar caught her eye. Amber Comers, Dani Davis, Junior Davis, Matt Ritter and someone who looked a lot like Todd where standing by the bar and not far away stood Jean Ritter and Pablo Betart. Her heart stopped and she froze in her place. Todd turned his head and before his eyes met hers she had excused herself from the two men, left Adriel with Cayden and went to the bathroom.

But Bathrooms won't hide you forever Kristine Dennison …..

* * *

**AN: OK, so what do you think, please push the little button and review to tell me : )**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wildfire, I do however own Adriel, Cayden, Milan, Karyn, Silk and Mayor Florence and other characters you don't recognize…oh and I own this story! Yay!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**10 YEARS AFTER KRIS DISAPPEARS**

What happens when ten years after Kristine Furillo drops off of the face of the earth, she comes back to the Fremont and it's not only to visit Raintree, it's to live. My, my and this happens on the eve of Matt's wedding too!?, And, hold on…is, that Junior and his WIFE?, By the way what's up with the ring on Kris' finger and whose the kid?, Read to find out……

_**Info:**_

_Kris, Junior, Matt, Karyn, Milan and Cayden are all 28._

_Dani is 27 and her boyfriend is 31. _

_Todd is 23 _

_Little Adriel Noah Dennison is nine._

_Jean, Ken and Pablo are about late forties maybe 48 or 49_

_Other characters will be introduced and the info of the new character will be probably in the beginning of the chapters._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**IMPORTANT, KINDA:::::::LAST TIME I SAID RAINTREE, FRIDAY OCT. 19, 2015, IM SORRY ABOUT THAT I MEANT FREMONT LOL, FORGIVE ME?**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!!!**

_**Last Time On LIFE CHANGES: **_

_They where greeted immediately by a man with a light beard and slightly graying hair._

"_Mr. Dennison!, I'm glad you could make it" he extended his hand out and Cayden met him half way_

"_Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Florence" he said before turning to Kris and Adriel "This is my wife Kristine Dennison and our son Adriel Noah Dennison, Kris meet the mayor Mr. Gale Florence" he introduced and Kris shook hands with the man._

"_Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dennison"_

"_Pleasure's all mine" she replied and stopped even thinking as a group at the bar caught her eye. Amber Comers, Dani Davis, Junior Davis, Matt Ritter and someone who looked a lot like Todd where standing by the bar and not far away stood Jean Ritter and Pablo Betart. Her heart stopped and she froze in her place. Todd turned his head and before his eyes met hers she had excused herself from the two men, left Adriel with Cayden and went to the bathroom. _

_But Bathrooms won't hide you forever Kristine Dennison ….._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AT THE BAR**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todd sipped from the champagne glass as he scanned the crowd of people that had invaded Ken Davis' mansion. He saw a flash of dark brown hair as he turned to the right.

"I've never seen him before" Todd stated and the others turned to where he had nodded.

There were two men standing just in the middle of the floor talking while a small boy of about nine or ten looked around the room. One of the men was the mayor and the other was slightly taller and blond.

"Oh, that's Cayden Dennison, you now the doctor who got that award" Junior said carelessly and took a drink out of his martini glass.

"How do you now that?" Matt asked

Junior shrugged "He came to the barn today and rented out two stables for his horses, that must be his kid, he just moved here"

"Wonder if he has a wife" Amber said and flipped her hair back before pushing up her boobs and walking towards Cayden who had been left alone by the mayor and was talking to his son.

Amber touched his arm and he looked up at her, surprised.

The other four saw her talk to him and motion to them. She flirted shamelessly and Cayden kept looking down at his son before his face got red and he waved his left hand in her face, showing her his wedding ring.

"She, is so stupid" Junior said as they all laughed at Amber's wide eyes and embarrassment as Cayden covered his son's ears and yelled at Amber for being so conceited and rude. Amber looked like a fish as her mouth opened and closed, she pointed to them and scattered towards the bathroom.

Junior laughed so hard he could barely breath as did the other boys and Dani waved Cayden over to them.

-

"Hey, Dani?, right?" he asked her and eyed the three with curiosity

"Yeah" she looked down at Adriel who looked a little scared and crouched down to his level "Hi, I'm Dani, who are you?"

"Adriel Dennison" he replied but looked up at his dad "Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked in a whisper

"That's a good question, she's probably around here somewhere, don't worry"

"Listen, Adriel, right through that door there are a whole bunch of kids about your age, why don't you go ahead and make some new friends"

Adriel's eyes widened as he looked at his father "Can I?, please?"

Cayden looked hesitant but one look at his hazel eyes and he caved "Be careful" and the little boy walked over to the door Dani had indicated and pulled it open.

"Thanks, he just left all his friends back in Nevada, it's hard for him"

"No, problem, I know how it was when I was his age" the younger woman rose up to her normal height.

Cayden looked at the still laughing trio "Are they, ok?" he asked

"Yeah, you humored them unknowingly" she looked over at the three "Hey, guys calm it down, you now how Karyn gets when you draw attention at a dinner party"

The guys sobered up and looked around frantically "God, I hate that girl"

"She's your wife" Matt stated

"She use to be so sweet, we get married and then BAM!, she's a bitch" Junior mumbled

Dani snorted earning her disgusted glares from the older women around them "I knew she was a bitch since she said her name was 'Karyn, with a Y'" she said the last part in a high pitch.

"Karyn is Junior's wife, they got married like three years ago and well now he hates her and his father pulled strings and now he can't ask for divorce papers" Todd told Cayden "Todd Ritter, by the way" he introduced

"Cayden Dennison"

"Matt Ritter, sorry I was laughing too hard"

"Nice to meet you two"

"Anyway, Karyn with a 'Y' is a nutcase and I don't like her at all"

"Good, cause she definitely doesn't like you" Junior told his sister "Or Milan"

"Now, Milan I can so take" Dani said and sipped some of her martini "She, at least can pick a decent dress"

"Milan, is Matt's fiancée, they are totally in love and are getting married tomorrow" Todd explained

"Well, shouldn't you be at a party right now, if it's the day before the wedding" Cayden asked

"Oh the party is afterwards, this is only to make our parents happy" Matt told him "Hey, you should come" he said "The party and the wedding"

Cayden rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know about the party"

"Why not?"

"Well, my wife-"

"She could come to the bachelorette party, I'm sure Milan wouldn't mind" Dani told him

"Milan wouldn't mind, what?" a woman of 5'5 with long raven black hair in a red cocktail dress asked as she took Matt's hand

"Cayden wife coming to the party" Dani told her "They just moved here and you know, just to introduce, she can't be as bad as Karyn with a 'Y'"

Milan laughed "You're right, she can't be as bad as- KARYN! Hi, how…where did you come from, you just-"

"Whatever, Junior your tie is loose" a woman of 5'4 with shoulder length blond hair and a pale blue dress said and tried to straighten out the tie but Junior swatted her hand away.

"Junior"

"I'm leaving my tie like it is, deal with it"

"Fine! Asshole, you're lucky that I won't fucking smack you right now in front of everyone" she stomped on his foot before sweeping over to an elderly couple. Leaving Junior starring at her with his foot in his hands, caressing it softly as it swelled from the high heels it had just met.

"And that is the bitch from hell, now I have to go get my sister before Karyn executes her because she didn't wear a light dress, Oh and It's totally alright if your wife comes to the party" she said and walked away.

"Really guys, It's cool, but Adriel-"

"We'll get someone to take care of Adriel, I'm sure that our cousin would do it, she's babysitting all the other kids for us today" Junior told him

" I'm not so sure, I mean I don't even know your cousin" he sighed "And my wife wouldn't want him to be with a total stranger either, so I think I'll pass" he told them

"Well, why don't you talk it over with her and hey, I'm pretty sure she's not like Karyn-"

"From what you described your wife being, I'm positive that they are not alike at all" Cayden said "But, I'm really not up to partying either and you know, first day here and we have to finish moving things around"

"Alright but dude, next time" he said and pointed a finger at him "Where is this wife of yours anyway?, I'm beginning to think you just made her up"

"oh she cant be made up, too much spirit" he said and chuckled before a commotion caused all of them to look over to the middle of the room where a woman was being harshly held by her upper arm by a grey haired man who was no taller than Cayden.

-

"Let go of me!" the woman yelled

"Why are you here, you little bitch, get the hell out of my house" he hissed as he pulled her

"WHOA!" Cayden yelled above the music and everything stopped as he walked over to the man "Get your hands off of my wife!" he yelled and pulled her towards him

"Baby, are you ok?" they heard him whisper as he rubbed her bruised arm

"Yeah" she told him and he turned towards the man

"What the hell where you thinking, putting your hands on her" he hissed out

"Excuse me young man, but she is not welcome in my house and if you are her husband I doubt you are even worthy of being here"

Junior, Todd, Matt and Dani looked at each other.

"Isn't that your dad?" Matt asked

"Yeah, but I don't think dad knew who the mayor was having this party for" Dani told them and went to walk over towards her father and Cayden but stopped as Amber walked into her.

"I just saw who his wife is" she said with wide eyes "You wont believe it" she stated

"Who is it?" Todd asked

"Excuse me!?, who the hell are you?" they where interrupted as Cayden yelled and the mayor rushed over

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Dennison" he told the couple before turning to the other man "Ken, this is Cayden Dennison and his wife Kristine _Dennison_, does it ring a bell?"

Ken Davis Sr. looked like a deer caught in the head lights "This must be a joke" he whispered "She is not allowed in here, she hasn't been since she was eighteen"

"Well then I suggest that next time you do not offer your home" the mayor said before turning to the Dennison's "Mr. and Mrs. Dennison please-" and they couldn't hear anything else as the mayor's voice dropped and he walked the couple to the far end of the room.

The four turned to Amber.

"It's Kris" she revealed

The others looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh C'mon Kris?, here?…. in Fremont?" Matt asked

"Don't believe me but, I saw her, she looks the same, a little taller and prettier I guess but I do recognize her" she told them and folded her arms over her chest.

Dani composed herself and started going over what her friend had just said, she eyed the back of Cayden's wife's head "Guys, wait, what if it is Kris?"

"Dani" Junior rolled his eyes

"No wait just listen, the horse 'Flame', Gillian sold him before she turned over her share, the kid looks nothing like his father but he reminds me of someone and the kid's nine, Kris left ten years ago if she had nine months of being pregnant than that leaves the kid about nine years old and 3 months," she explained "And he didn't tell us her name, maybe he thought we knew his wife from back then, it fits!" she exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air before pacing.

"No way, can't be possible" Matt told them

"Yeah, I mean. Why would she want to come back, there's nothing here for her anymore, last time I heard" Junior added and through his drink back, swallowing it in one gulp before setting the glass down.

"Okay, wait, say Dani and Amber are right, then what do we do?" Todd asked them

"Well, I don't know but, I'm about to find out if we are right, c'mon Todd, be my escort to the far end of the room" Dani ordered and he obliged by taking her elbow and guiding her towards the Dennison's.

Junior shook his head before looking at Matt then at Amber. The three started walking towards the Dennison's right behind Todd and Dani. Dani reached out to tap the other girl but, missed as she moved away and started to walk towards the exit as Cayden moved towards the door where Adriel had gone through.

Dani dropped her outstretched arm and rolled her eyes. "Great" she whispered and turned to Todd and the others "I guess, we won't find out who she is"

The door to the room opened and Cayden stepped out, he stopped suddenly as he almost crashed into Todd.

"We're leaving, seems that the guy can't seem to understand what respect is" he explained before walking outside with Adriel trailing behind him.

**- **

**AN: wow you guys are amazing!! Thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter and please review!!**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always-**


End file.
